Tuffle Parasites
The Tuffle ParasitesDragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 are the parasitic members of the Tuffle race who serve Baby in Universe 7 and both Kamin and Oren in Universe 6. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga The original Tuffle parasite is Baby, who was created on Planet Plant from the DNA of the Tuffle King. After being completed by his Machine Mutant creation Dr. Myuu on planet M-2, Baby attempts to infect everyone on Earth with other Tuffle parasites he spawned inside the Earthlings in order to recreate the Tuffle race. All of the Tuffle parasites (other than Baby) are destroyed when Kibito Kai releases the Sacred Water over the Earth, and Baby is killed when Super Saiyan 4 Goku propels both him and his spaceship into the Sun with a 10x Kamehameha. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga In the game, Oren and Kamin infect every Saiyan on Planet Sadala, including Caulifla, Cabba and Kale. They are freed after being defeated by Vegeta and Future Trunks. Techniques and Special Abilities The Tuffle Parasite hosts can use all their previous abilities while possessed, and also demonstrate a few abilities never shown before. ;Controlled Humans *'Enhanced Endurance' – The Humans controlled by Tuffle Parasites are shown to be able to get up even after being attacked by Mr. Satan, something that they would not normally be able to do. ;Controlled Z-Fighters *'Flight' – Several of the possessed Z Fighters are shown to still be able to fly. *'Transformation' – At several points, Tuffle-possessed Gohan and Goten take on their Super Saiyan forms during battles. During the first GT Saga of Xenoverse, Demigra's Wormhole empowers Infected Trunks with Dark Magic. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Infected Caulifla appears as a Super Saiyan 2. *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' – The Tuffle-controlled Z-Fighters and Humans are able to give their ''ki to Baby Vegeta, allowing him to transform into Super Baby Vegeta 2. **'Circle of Power' – An ability where the Tuffle-controlled Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Bulla give their energy to Baby Vegeta to allow him to transform to Super Baby Vegeta. ;Infected Goten *'Kamehameha' – Infected Goten's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. ;Infected Gohan *'Kamehameha' - Infected Gohan's super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Soaring Dragon Strike' – Infected Gohan's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. ;Infected Trunks *'Finish Buster' – Infected Trunks's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Magic' – In Xenoverse, Infected Trunks is empowered by Dark Magic produced by Demigra's Wormhole. **'Villainous Mode' - Infected Trunks is granted the second stage Villainous Mode power-up by Demigra's Wormhole in Xenoverse. **'Supervillain' - Infected Trunks can use the first stage power-up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 during New Parallel Quest 124: "Downfall of the Ultimate Saiyan". *'Explosive Wave' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Xenoverse. *'Bloody Sauce' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Xenoverse. *'God Breaker' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Xenoverse. *'Burning Slash' – A technique used by Infected Trunks in Xenoverse. *'Chain Destructo Disc Barrage' – One of Infected Trunks' ultimate techniques in Xenoverse. *'Baked Sphere' – One of Infected Trunks' ultimate techniques in Xenoverse. ;Infected Pan *'Prepare to be Punished' - A technique used by Infected Pan in Xenoverse 2. *'Feint Shot' - A technique used by Infected Pan in Xenoverse 2. *'Supervillain' - Infected Pan can use the first stage power-up in Xenoverse 2 during New Parallel Quest 124: "Downfall of the Ultimate Saiyan". Video Game Appearances The leader of the Tuffle parasites, Baby, appears in numerous video games. Humans controlled by Tuffle parasites appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation: Mad Wrestler (Hammer), Mad Wrestler 2, Mad Wrestler 3, Evil Suit (Dollar), Evil Suit 2, and Evil Suit 3. Infected Gohan, Infected Goten and Infected Trunks appear as playable characters in Dragon Ball Heroes. Infected Trunks appears as an enemy in the first GT Pack DLC of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 3 DLC, in a time fragment timeline that appears in New Parallel Quest 124: "Downfall of the Ultimate Saiyan", in addition to Trunks, Pan is also successfully infected. Infected Pan and Infected Trunks join Super Baby Vegeta 2 in confronting Super Saiyan 4 Goku and his Time Patrol allies, but Goku is soon defeated due to Infected Pan and Infected Trunks sending their ki to Baby. Goku's Time Patrol allies discover Baby is practically invincible as long as Pan and Trunks are giving him energy. However. this also drains his slaves' life energy and he becomes vulnerable when they are defeated or run out of health. During an Ultimate Finish, Baby Vegeta transforms into Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, causing Infected Pan and Infected Trunks to revive and receive a Supervillain power-up. However, the Time Patrol defeats them all. Both Trunks and Pan are presumably freed of the parasites afterwards by the Time Patrol. Gallery Trivia * Humans, hybrids, Namekians and other species infected by Tuffle Parasites develop black outlines around their eyes, similar to those controlled by Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery. References Site Navigation ca:Paràsits Tsuful Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT